ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE
by Blue-Azul-Acero
Summary: una persona que aprendera que es la vida y el amor
1. Chapter 1

ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE

**Prologo **

En este tiempo un hombre rico y obsesionado por la ambición, decido crear seres perfectos cada uno hecho por células de muchos criminales y también asesinos para crear al ser que fuera imparable y usarlo para gobernar toda la mafia.

Cada uno de los proyectos fallaron ninguno tenia la capacidad para ser como el ser Shishio quería, Pero un día un científico tuvo un accidente haciendo que este muevo ser se creará claro que tuvo un pequeño problema que no era él si no ella.

Ella fue entrenada como estaba programado y le pusieron muchas pruebas para saber si lo avían logrado… pero ninguno de ellos y Shishio se imaginaron era que este mismo ser seria su perdición.

Y no solo ella sino que otro ser un policía Rebelde y muy orgulloso se encargaría de ayudar a esta.

Estos dos seres pasaran por muchos problemas y muchos peligros para impedir que Shishio se saliera con la suya

Juntos ellos dos y sus amigos que los ayudaran a romper también esta organización de la mafia Ellos cuatro ayudaran a M10 que es el nombre que le dieron los científicos a su creación, pasara a ser otra persona dulce y gentil y alavés aprender lo que es ser un ser humano a la vez que descubre el amor y también el significado que tiene para ella sus amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1  
La Creación, El Comienzo y El Escape**

Un día común y corriente en el laboratorio, uno viejo muy rico y muy ambicioso quería hacer a un ser tan poderoso que ningún ser humano seria capaz de detener.

**Shishio -Ya esta todo listo quiero que hagan a un ser sobre natural que no sea capaz de ser detenido por ninguna persona, y tienen que lograrlo no importa lo que cueste… o sufrirán las consecuencias si me fallan.  
**  
**Científico 1 - no se preocupes señor ya hemos reunido todos los datos de los mejores y de los que nunca han sido atrapados y también los más fuertes**

**Científico 2 - aun que fue difícil encontrarlos para poder obtener una gota de sangre de ellos   
**  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar un científico estaba revisando todos el documento y archivos que traían toda la información del ser perfecto.

**Científico 3 – **(_pensando__no puede ser, no debo de permitir que esto pase, si estas personas logran su objetivo estaremos en serios problemas ya que este ser no tiene nada de sentimientos y de amor será mejor que arregle eso)_

Diciendo esto el científico fue a buscar a una persona de buenos sentimientos y la encontró una chica muy linda llamada Kaoru quien estaba con sus amigos Kenshin y Aoshi pero como le aria para obtener una gota de sangre de la joven.  
**  
Kaoru - no te preocupes Kenshin ya veras que muy pronto serás tan buen policía como Aoshi Shinomori**

**Kenshin - si lo sé, no te preocupes pondré lo mejor de mí para ser mucho mejor que él -** dice sonriéndole tiernamente

**Aoshi - mucho mejor que yo si como no dijo el muy burlonamente.**

**Kenshin - ya veras que sí, te lo voy a demostrar are cosas que tu no puedas hacer amigo**

**Aoshi - si pero en un millón de años dijeron los dos viéndose frente a frente **

**Kaoru - U ya cálmense muchachos no tienen que pelear por eso, ambos son los mejores, por eso los pusieron a trabajar juntos.**

**Aoshi - si pero este –** dice señalando a Kenshin **- no puede hacer nada bien siempre lo atrapan o se mete en problemas y con esa cara infantil que tiene ni se nota que es mayor que yo debería ser mucho mas serio en su trabajo  
**  
**Kenshin - porque tu nunca me dices muy claramente lo que tengo que hacer, además si seguimos así nunca atraparas a Shishio y mas si seguimos discutiendo entre nosotros **

**Aoshi QUE DIJISTEEEEEEEEEEEE. **

**  
Kaoru - ya vasta se comportan como unos niños en ves de unos jóvenes maduros.**

En ese momento un pequeño niño estaba jugando con su cachorrito y el perrito cruza la calle justo en el momento en el que un camión se acercaba al y el niño a tras del cachorrito.

**Kaoru - cuidado el niño**

Kenshin y Aoshi voltearon al mismo tiempo pero en ese momento Kenshin corrió lo más rápido que podía que no se le vía ni siquiera y llego abrasando al pequeño en brazos y al cachorrito.

**Niño - muchas gracias joven por salvarme**

Kenshin - no hay de que pero no vuelvas hacer eso dijo soltando al niño en ese momento.

Mientras tanto Aoshi y Kaoru se quedaron sorprendidos por la rapidez que tuvo para salvar al pequeño

En ese momento el científico se les acerco y con mucho cuidado corto un cabello de Kaoru sin que se dieran cuenta pero Aoshi si… 

**Aoshi – cuidado -** dice tomando de la mano a Kaoru y la coloca a tras de el

**Kenshin - QUUE esta haciendo**

En eso el científico salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía y para que kenshin no lo siguiera tiro unos botes de basura que estaban en el camino haciendo que kenshin cayera y se llevara a Aoshi junto con él, Y el hombre desapareció sin dejar un solo rastro.

**Aoshi - rayos porque diablos no esquivaste los votes no sé porque te tengo como compañero -** dijo él marchándose del lugar y sumergido en su pensamiento.

**Kenshin** - gritando **-** **Y TU TE CREES EL SEÑOR PERFECTO si no ya hubieras atrapado a Shishio pero no dime donde esta si tan chingón eres donde es su escondite y que planes tiene… -** dice mirándolo

Y ambos se miran fijamente con odio a punto de golpearse

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mientras tanto el científico llega a los laboratorios SL.

**Doctor - estuvo cerca por lo menos con esto arruinare los planes de Shishio y are parecer que fue todo un accidente.**

Ese día alas 11:00pm. Empezaron los preparativos para hacer al ser a ese ser perfecto, en ese momento el científico se acerco al lugar donde estaban las células y agrego en ellas el cabello de Kaoru sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

En ese momento las pruebas y los aparatos detectaron una error y las maquinas empezaron echar chispas y ha recargarse muy rápidamente. 

Y de repente en la cápsula en peso hacer el cuerpo pero de repente cuando estaba terminado una de las computadoras la más principal que tenia todos los archivos y todos los análisis y pruebas perdió toda la información y todos los científicos se dirigieron hacia la cápsula para ver si por lo menos sus esfuerzos y todo lo que avían perdido había sido todo un éxito o en vano.

De repente la cápsula fue abierta y se sorprendieron cuando vieron a una joven mujer en ves de un chico tal y como ellos lo esperaban.

**Científico 1 - y ahora que le vamos a decir al señor Shishio**

Científico 2 - no le diremos nada hasta que halla pasado todas las pruebas y si tuvimos éxito Se la entregaremos ya lista para empezar a trabajar. 

**Científico 3 -** _(pensando increíble jamás pensé que esto pudiera pasar pero es mejor a sí ya no harán mas de eso seres y esta chica debe de irse de aquí para no causar ningún problema y que ella no salga lastimada en las pruebas)_

**Científico 1 - muy bien le podremos M10.**

**Científico 2 - muy bien tenga todo listo para las pruebas de M10 y que no haya ningún error entendido, no queremos perder nuestras vidas solo por algo insignificante ay que hacer que sea poderosa **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mientras están preparando todo para las pruebas de M10 afuera del edificio se encontraba Kenshin, Aoshi y Kaoru en una camioneta analizando cada uno de los pisos del edifico y viendo la manera de entrar sin ser detectados.

**Aoshi** **- muy bien… Kaoru dime as encontrado la mejor manera de entrar al edificio** - dijo por el comunicador.

**Kaoru - no todavía no pero por lo que veo están gastando un montón de energía dentro del edificio.**

**Kenshin - que pero que diablos están haciendo ay adentro se esta hiendo la energía a cada rato **

**Aoshi - No lo sé **

**Kenshin – muy bien, vamos a averiguarlo en este momento.**

**Aoshi - no espera **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dentro del edificio una gran pelea se iba a llevar a cavo, la energía que estaban utilizando era para recargar a 18 androides con fuerzas realmente increíbles tanto que ningún humano podría con ellos.

Científico 3: (_pensando no puedo permitir que sigan haciendo esto con M10… van a destruirla a un que no lo parezca ella es un ser humano no una herramienta… no permitiré que la usen para lo que ellos tienen planeado usarla)._

El Científico3 fue a buscar a M10 y cuando llego y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a salir de este lugar para que ella no causara los terribles problemas con los cuales tenían planeado para ella.

**Científico 3 - hola M10 como te encuentras**

**M10 - bien algo extraña pero bien **

**Científico 3 - muy pronto te harán unas pruebas **

**M10 - pruebas bueno por cierto porque me dice M10?**

**Cientifico3 - bueno lo que pasa es que hace un año nos ordenaron crear al ser humano… el cual no debería ser derrotado por nadie y también muy inteligente y muy hábil para cualquier cosa, la verdad tu vimos muchos fracasos hicimos 9 pero todos fueron destruidos nunca pasaron las pruebas o si no a aguantaban estar vivos ni unos segundo la verdad fue un rotundo fracasos y el numero diez que fuiste tu tuvo algunos problemas y por causa de ello no has demostrado fallas a un estas intacta y es hora de que te hagan las pruebas aun que el único problema es que eres una chica ya que todos los que aviamos empezado y fracasado eran hombres por eso eres M10.**

**M10 - ya veo **

**Científico 3 - la verdad te voy a ayudar a salir de aquí, no es bueno que alguien como tu sirva a esas personas y mucho menos obedecer al señor Shishio… No debes servirle ya que el solo quiere usarte para sus planes maléficos. Él tiene pensado usarte para matar y destruir todo lo que el quiera y cosas realmente horrendas y la verdad no quiero que nada le pase a una creación mía, pero también me preocupo por el resto de las personas que seguro sufrirán si eso pasa debes irte de aquí sí es posible ahora mismo cuando estén haciendo las pruebas yo me encargare de eso así que no te preocupes por todo ya que saldrás de aquí.**

**M10 - pero ¿que pasara con usted si yo logro escapar?**

**Científico 3 - no te preocupes ay veré que ago pero aparte lo importante es que esto no se repita no debe a ver mas como tú y estoy seguro que solo tu puedes detener a Shishio, bueno es hora de ir ha hacer las pruebas así que prepárate para salir de aquí y pase lo que pase nunca regreses a este lugar me entendiste.**

**M10 - Sí claro **

Es enviada al lugar donde la esperaba su libertad

**Científico 1 - esta M10 en posición**

**En eso entra el científico 3 y los mira ya con todo listo para las pruebas que M10 tendría que pasar y sino seria destruida como los demás.**

**Científico 3 - sí esta lista **

**Científico 2 - muy bien comencemos las pruebas **

Los científicos empezaron hacerle un montón de pruebas a M10 tanto de inteligencia como manejo de armas y de pelear cada una de las pruebas fueron pasadas con éxito y con un alto nivel que ni ellos mismo esperaban después de tantos fracasos.

**Científico 1 - muy bien mandemos a los androides para que peleen con ella esa será su mayor prueba de todas.**

**Científico 2 - muy bien ya están liberados, si pasa esto quiere decir que hemos logrado nuestro propósito el señor Shishio se sentirá complacido espero que en verdad pase esta ultima prueba.**

M10 al ver a los androides salir se puso a pelear con cada uno destruyéndolos sin ningún problema en eso ella se espera la señal del científico 3 para poder escapar de una vez de este lugar.

El científico 3 empezó a hacer una distracción y decidió destruir todos los datos en la huida de M10 así que provoco un incendio tremendo que empezó a alarmar a todos los del área de pruebas.

**Científico 2 - que demonios esta pasando aquí **

**Científico 3 - todo esta en llamabas sacare a M10 ustedes salgan rápido **

**Científicos 1 y 2 - sí claro **

En eso todas las llamas llegaron hasta el lugar donde se practicaban las pruebas M10 vio al científico abrir una puerta donde ella pudo salir él le dio instrucciones precisas por donde podría salir sin ser vista por cualquier cámara o personas que vigilaban el lugar ya que todos andaban viendo lo del incendio ella logro salir por unos conductos de ventilación sin ningún problemas y se alejo de ese lugar lo mas rápido que pudo.

**Científicos1 y 2 - como demonios pudiste dejarla escapar y más como no pudiste** **salvar todas nuestras investigaciones eres un tonto que estabas pensando.**

**Shishio - ya basta **

**Científicos 1 Y 2 – Pero señor **

**Científico 1 - señor Shishio no a de andar muy lejos la encontraremos si alguien llega a saber esto tendremos problemas**

**Shishio - búsquenla de in mediato. Dice viendo a todos los guardias y personal del lugar **

Todos: si señor no se preocupe nosotros lo encontraremos no lo defraudaremos por nada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto M10 muy lejos de ay

**M10: donde estoy mmmmmm que puedo hacer por ahora no puedo enfrentarme a Shishio así se que será peligroso pero estoy segura que no me dejara en paz… debo de estar prepara para todo así que por ahora será mejor que busque un buen lugar para poder hacer todo con mas clama -** dice caminando sin rumbo fijo y pensando.


	3. Chapter 3

**UN SENTIMIENTO CRECE **

Ha pasado un día desde el escape de M10 se escapo… ella seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo.

**M10 - mmmmmm que haré lleva mas de 22 horas desde que me fui del instituto de pruebas a demás debo de cambiarme el nombre M10 como que no es muy apropiado para estas personas por si llegara a conocer a alguien, como si eso pudiera llegara a pasar también tengo que cambiarme de ropa. **

Mientras tanto un lugar Kaoru estaba hablando con Kenshin sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior.

**Kaoru - oye Kenshin porque no mejor hablas con Aoshi sobre lo que paso no es bueno que ustedes dos pelen mucho y más porque son un equipo a parte de ser una pareja muy destructiva **

**Kenshin -** la mira y se detiene - **porque tanto interés en eso acaso a ti te gusta y es por eso que quieres que me vaya a disculpar con el solo para que tu te sientas tranquila de que el no se sienta frustrado por el caso de Shishio **

Kaoru abre sus ojos bien sorprendida por lo que le dijo Kenshin y en una reacción rápida le da una cachetada y sale corriendo del lugar, por su parte Kenshin no podía creerlo tan mala suerte tenia que la única chica que a el le gustaba estuviera enamorada del joven perfección.

**Kenshin - Demonios **

Kenshin se cruza de brazos y camina en dirección opuesta… sus pensamientos lo hicieron reaccionar porco a poco y empezó a correr más rápido pensando que a Kaoru le gustaba Aoshi en eso se choca con una chica y los dos caen al suelo.

**Kenshin - perdón yo no me fije por donde iba dice mirando a la persona con la cual había chocado **

**Chica - no ay problema **

**Kenshin - en verdad discúlpeme señorita este me permite saber su nombre **

**Chica - mi nombre pues veras es que yo** - dice poniéndose algo nerviosa y observa para todos lados cuando ve a unas jóvenes hablando y escucha el nombre Misato – **Misao **

**Kenshin - en verdad lo siento señorita Misao puedo hacer algo por usted para que me perdone. **

**Misao - si claro lo que pasa es que soy nueva en esta ciudad y pues no tengo ningún familiar y pues no sé en donde quedarme serias de gran ayuda si me podrías encontrar un lugar donde pueda estar para empezar a familiarizarme con el lugar **

**Kenshin - no tienes ningún familiar mmmmmmm bueno que te parece si… no sé si se pueda quedar en mi departamento tengo dos cuartos **

**Misao - no seria mucha molestia **

**Kenshin - no claro que no para mí es un placer **

En eso ellos dos empiezan a caminar hacia el departamento de kenshin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba en un parque llorando por lo que había pasado hace unas horas atrás, en eso llega Aoshi y la mira y se acerca y le tiende un pañuelo.

**Kaoru - gracias Aoshi**

**Aoshi - pasó algo malo **

**Kaoru - es ese estúpido de Kenshin que siempre mal interpreta todo, nunca puedo hablar bien con el sin que salga con una tontería. **

**Aoshi - ya veo dime Kaoru a ti te gusta no es así y te duele mucho que él sea así con tigo. **

**Kaoru - **se sonroja por lo que dijo y con testa en voz baja –** si**

**Aoshi - no te preocupes -** _pensando ese Tai iré a verlo para que le pida de una vez disculpas a Kaoru -_**perdóname** **tengo algo que hacer espero que te recuperes muy pronto y no le hagas mucho caso a las tonterías que te dice **

**Kaoru - si claro note preocupes y gracias. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Misao - muchas gracias por darme hospedaje en tu casa

**Kenshin - no te preocupes además me alegra tener una amiga tan linda y alegre como tu** - _pensando con esto al fin no me sentiré solo y de seguro todos pensaran mal sobre esta situación_

**Misao - oye por cierto si que tienes todo esto un desastre si no te importa voy acomodar un poco es lo menos que puedo hacer **

**Kenshin - si claro mira creo que te quedara la ropa de cuando era mas joven porque la de ahora no creo que te quede toma - **dice dándole uno pantalón de mezclilla una camisa blanca.

**Misao - gracias iré a cambiarme **

En eso se oye unos golpes en la puerta

Kenshin fue a abrir y cual fue su sorpresa ver a la persona que menos quería ver en este momento.

**Kenshin – que haces aquí Aoshi **

En eso Aoshi le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara

**Aoshi - como te atreves hacer llorar a Kaoru de esa forma**

**Kenshin - así que es por eso que me vienes a molestar **

Mientras tanto en su habitación Misao esta oyendo todo termino de vestirse rápido y salio a ver que rayos andaba pasando

**Aoshi - la lastimas y ni siguieras te arrepientes de haberlo hecho - **en eso le iba a dar otro golpe cuando.

**Misao - ya basta por que lo golpeas déjalo en paz. **

**Aoshi - pero que…** dice mirando a la chica y después vea a Kenshin bastante sorprendido

Misao corre a ver a Kenshin para ver si estaba bien después de ver tal escena se quedo por unos momento mirando con odio a ese joven y después le pregunto a kenshin

**Misao - este bien **

**Kenshin - no te preocupes es solo un golpe – **sonriéndole** - ni siquiera me dolió **

**Aoshi – será mejor que tengas una buena explicación para esto **

**Kenshin – _Pensando lo sabia ahora que digo piensa rápido… _- es mi prima y anda aquí porque se a quedar a vivir con migo ya que sus padres murieron y solo le gusta andar con su querido primo**

**Misao - dime una cosa - **dice acercándose a Aoshi… - **Tu… he -** volteando a ver a Kenshin - **este como se llama este chico. **

**Aoshi – Aoshi Shinomori **

En eso ella lo mira bastante enojada

Misao - no sé que onda te traes con mi primo pero si lo sigues molestando de esa forma telas tendrás que ver con migo así que lárgate de una vez de este departamento porque no quiero ver tu cara aquí largooooooooooooooooo.

Aoshi se la queda viendo sorprendido no se dio cuenta que ella lo había tomado de la mano y lo había sacado del departamento y cerrado la puerta fuertemente cosa que lo hizo darse cuenta que lo habían sacado de ay sin mucha dificultad

Aoshi salio del departamento pero cuando llego a bajo no pudo evitar ver hacia arriba y pensar en esa chica.

**Aoshi - es la primera vez que conozco a una chica que se atreve a contestarme y a tratarme así vaya prima que tiene Kenshin** - dice alegándose del lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Mis Problemas De Amor**

Aoshi salio del departamento pero cuando llego a bajo no pudo evitar ver hacia arriba y pensar en esa chica.

**Aoshi - es la primera vez que conozco a una chica que se atreve a contestarme de esa forma vaya prima que tiene -** Dice alegándose del lugar.

Llego otro día Kenshin y Aoshi como siempre se encontraron en la estación de policías y se miraron con odio.

En eso llego Kaoru y sé los que da mirando y decidió no hablar con ellos por como se encontraban los dos.

Aoshi mira a Kenshin pero en eso en unos instante apareció la imagen de la joven la cual había conocido ayer en su departamento desde ese día no a podido sacársela de su mente.

**Aoshi -** sacudiendo muy fuertemente su cabeza - _pensando rayos no debo perder tiempo será mejor que salga un rato a entretenerme en algunos casos._

Kenshin lo mira y en eso mira a Kaoru y se para y se acerca a ella.

**Kenshin - hola **

Sin mirarlo y poniendo algunos documentos en su lugar

**Kaoru – que tal **

**Kenshin - perdóname por lo de la otra vez no quería hacerte daño de verdad lo siento mucho**

Se voltea y Mirarlo

**Kaoru - esta bien te perdono ahora vamos a trabajar que tenemos mucho que hacer.**

**Kenshin - si tienes razón.**

Aoshi había salido de la estación y se dirigió a uno de los centro comerciales

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

En un lugar lejos de ay Misao fue de compras con un poco de dinero que le dio Tai para que compara ropa pero en ese momento estaban asaltando la butic donde ella estaba probándose ropa en ese mismo lugar se encontraba Aoshi solo revisando el lugar por cualquier cosa

**Misao - vaya parece que tendré que evitar que estos tontos se salgan con la suya pero tendré cuidado de que nadie me vea si no tendría muchos problemas.**

Afuera Aoshi estaba ideando la forma de entrar a la butic sin ser visto por los asaltantes.

_Aoshi – Pensando Muy bien entrare por los conductos de ventilación y asi podré entrar sin problemas._

**Aoshi -bien por lo menos esto me alegrara el día y algo ocupado para pensar en ella** **–** dice empezando a entrar en la butic y sin problemas llega a la bodega.

**Misao - lo bueno es que traigo mi traje debajo de la ropa que me presto Kenshin ahora nadie me conocerá -** empieza acercarse sigilosamente hacia los 6 asaltantes.

**Asaltante - no se muevan todos o si no empezaremos a matarlos - **dispara a una policía de la butic en la pierna dejándolo gravemente herido.

Mientras tanto Aoshi había llegado a la bodega

**Aoshi - ya era hora como diablos se me ocurrió entrar por ay de haber sabido que era un laberinto hubiera encontrado otra forma de entrar **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se recibió la llamada que estaban asaltando una butic

**Kaoru - Kenshin es una emergencia por lo que me dicen Aoshi ya esta ay **

**Kenshin -** mira a Kaoru mientras revisaba unos documentos **- muy bien que pasa -**

Kaoru - están asaltando una butic, en el centro

**Kenshin - que dices en ese lugar es donde esta Misao -** dice apresurándose a salir rápidamente para llegar a ese lugar

**Kaoru - quien es Misao -** dice mirándolo salir rápidamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao mira muy bien a los asaltantes y decidió llamar su atención al igual que Aoshi que también ya había llegado a donde estaban todos los rehenes.

Misao hizo un poco de ruido para alegar a dos del lugar donde estaban los demás pero no se dio cuenta que Aoshi también siguió ese ruido cuando los dos hombres segaron a uno le doblo un poco el cuello y golpeándolo en él estomago y en la cara para dejarlo inconscientes el otro le iba a disparar pero en eso Aoshi aparece atrás de el y lo golpea fuertemente en la cara pero cuando el vio la joven ya no estaba.

**Aoshi - ?????????????? Que es esto es un fantasma hace rato estaba aquí. El no la había visto ya que ella se cubrió muy bien su cara para no ser descubierta por nadie.**

**Misao - mmmmmm vaya parece que el fastidioso de la otra ves anda aquí también bueno 2 menos faltan 4.**

Mientras tanto en ese momento Kenshin ya estaba en la patrulla llegando al lugar de los hechos y ya le habían informado que Aoshi ya había entrado.

**Kenshin - muy bien voy a entrar **

**Policía - y como lo aras **

**Kenshin - el elemento sorpresa -** dice sonriendo y subiendo a su patrulla y arranca a gran velocidad

Misao - pero que ella vio que el auto se dirigía hacia el local y vio a Kenshin dentro de el y se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad y entendiendo su táctica fue rápido a los vestidores y se cambio de ropa hizo algo de ruido para que los asaltantes no se dieran cuenta de que les caería una sorpresa.

Los asaltantes se las quedan viendo y ya le iban a disparar cuando el auto entro por unas de los aparadores y los asaltantes empezaron a dispararle en eso Misao al verlos distraídos hizo un pequeño giro y los hizo caer y todo esto Aoshi lo vio algo impresionado.

**Aoshi - que mujer -** dice mirándola – pensando _no sabia que ella andaba por aquí -_ En eso reacciono y dijo al mismo tiempo que Kenshin

**Aoshi y Kenshin - policía manos arriba.**

En eso llegan los demás policías y Kenshin y ve a Misao

**Kenshin - estas bien -** dice ayudándola a levantarse.

**Misao - si estoy bien no te preocupes no me paso nada.**

En eso Aoshi reacciono y fue hacia a ellos dos toma a Kenshin de la camisa y lo acera a el bruscamente

**Aoshi - pero como diablos fuiste hacer esto - **dicemirando todo el desastre que hizo

**Kenshin - pues fue muy bueno para atrapar a los asaltantes no que tu no hiciste nada **

**Aoshi - que cosas** - en eso ellos se iban a golpear cuando llego Kaoru

**Kaoru - ya por favor no peleen.**

la miran ambos al mismo tiempo con la expresión de dos niños regañados

Pero en eso Kenshin se sigue burlando de aoshi diciéndole que esta ves el no había echo nada para ayudar y Aoshi se le lanzo en sima y ya lo iba a golpear en la cara cuando un brazo lo detuvo cerca de la cara de Kenshin

Kaoru - Oo sorprendida por lo que pasaba

**Misao - no voy a permitir que lo lastimes te lo dije la otra ves - **dice mirándolo con odio

**Kenshin – Misao **

**Kaoru - así que ella es Misao **

Aoshi se separa de el y la mira

**Aoshi - no por que seas la prima voy a permitir **

**Misao - cortándole la frase - No lo toques porque es mi primo y mi deber es cuidarlo -** dice mirándolo a un mas con odio.

**Kaoru -** _pensando fui son primos que bueno UU pero por lo que veo ahora si Aoshi esta en problemas._

**Aoshi - diablos -** dice alejándose de ay yo hablaremos después dice mirando Kenshin

**Kenshin - fui gracias pero podía haberme salido de esta yo solo pero aun así te lo agradezco**

Kaoru miraba a Aoshi y decidió hablar con él.

**Kaoru - que té pasa**

Aoshi se detiene y no voltea a verla

**Aoshi – Hay Kaoru no se que me pasa la verdad esa mujer es desesperante pero ala vez ay algo en ella que no me permite olvidarla.**

**Kaoru - te estas enamorando de la prima de Kenshin por lo que veo **

**Aoshi **- voltea a ver la y le dice algo un poco sonrojado - ** no, no puede ser eso.**

**Kaoru - yo creo que si porque entonces porque te detuviste tu nunca te detienes cuando estas enojado y mas con Kenshin**

**Aoshi - bueno yo ...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mientras tanto en otra parte en el departamento de Kenshin

**Kenshin - vaya que día pudiste comprar tu ropa.**

**Misao - si muchas gracias algún día te lo pagare.**

**Kenshin **la mira** - no te preocupes -** _pensando por primera ves Aoshi no me hizo nada y solo porque ella lo detuvo que estará pasando._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hace un rato el y Kaoru habían vuelto a la estación de policía y habían dejado su platica inconclusa

La lluvia muestras tranquilidad y calma y a la vez aburrimiento Aoshi miraba por la ventan sus ojos y su cuerpo se encontraban en la jefatura de policía pero su mente estaba en aquellos hermosos ojos que siempre lo miraban con odio.

**Aoshi - porque no puedo dejar de pensar en esa chica **

Sin siquiera darse cuenta Kaoru se acerca el y le toca el hombre el voltea y la mira y luego da un suspiro de tristeza.

**Kaoru - no te preocupes Aoshi y atraparemos a Shishio**

**Aoshi - no es eso lo que me preocupa **

**Kaoru - entonces que es lo que te pasa Aoshi???? Además no me gusta verte así de deprimido.**

**Aoshi -** se levanta y luego la mira **- no es nada Kaoru no te preocupes - **dice saliendo de la estación de policía dejando a Kaoru algo preocupada y confusa por lo que estaba pasando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en otra parte otra persona observaba como llovía pero sus pensamientos estaban mas sumidos a como fue creada.

Misao todo esto es confuso, la verdad no entiendo muy bien las razones de Shishio pero, estoy segura de algo no lo voy a dejar continuar con esta tontería, crear seres solo para matar y robar mmmmmm como si no tuviéramos una vida propia dice golpeando suavemente la pared para no romperla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Aoshi seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

**Kaoru – Aoshi espera -** dice corriendo para alcanzarlo llevando a parte una sombrilla, después se detiene cuando el voltea a verla y toma un poco de aire.

**Aoshi - pero que haces aquí Kaoru**

**Kaoru - ya sé porque estas así -** dice mirándolo y sonriendo

**Aoshi - de que hablas?????**

**Kaoru - es por la prima de Kenshin… no es así, es por ella que te estas comportando tan extraño estos días.**

**Aoshi -** algo colorado -** pero** **que estas diciendo Kaoru… yo fijado en Señorita no Toques a mi primo.**

**Kaoru - jajajajaja**

**Aoshi - no le veo la riza **

**Kaoru - yo si jajajajaja estas enamorado y ni siquiera lo admites y no te das cuanta a donde vas también por lo que me doy cuenta.**

**Aoshi - de que hablas?????**

**Kaoru - te diriges al departamento de Kenshin **

**Aoshi - bueno es que quede en hablar con el no es así.**

**Kaoru - aja y de seguro como esta lloviendo ella también va estar en el departamento con su primo ¬¬ picaron.**

**Aoshi - ya Karou yo no te ando fastidiando cuando andas intranquila que digo preocupadísima por Kenshin -**

**Kaoru - pero eso es diferente yo si admito mis sentimientos pero tu no los niegas**

**Aoshi - **la **mira - crees que puedes aparecer en mi vida y decirme como vivirla o lo que debo hacer con ella.**

**Kaoru - no… Pero…**

**Aoshi - muy bien entonces déjame en paz -** dice marcándose del lugar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el laboratorio de Shishio

**Shishio - como que no la han encontrado saben lo que costo ese experimento y es el único que quedad búsquenla a como de lugar **

**Científicos - si señor **

El señor Shishio abandona el laboratorio bueno parte del laboratorio reconstruido.

**Científico 1 - que haremos **

**Científico 2 - perdimos todo y más cuando ella escapo **

**Científico 3 - olvidemos mejor todo el asunto nos pide que la busquemos en una ciudad tan grande es como buscar una aguja en un pajar**

**Científico 2 - no podemos hacer eso todo nuestro trabajo esta basado en ella tenemos que encontrarla**

**Científico 1 - si el tiene razón es mejor inventar algo para poder identificarla de los seres humanos **

Ambos científicos salen a platicar su plan al señor Shishio pero el otro solo mira el laboratorio.

**Científico 3 - y a esto e llegado are lo que pueda para que no la encuentra a un que tenga que ser yo el primero en buscarla**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi caminaba sin rumbo fijo ya no le importaba que llovía el seguía perdido en su mente y hablando solo

**Aoshi - creo que fui muy grosero con Kaoru, después de todo ella no tiene la culpa de nada.**

Aoshi continuaba caminando pero en sus pensamientos seguía aquella pregunta que le había echo Kaoru.

**Aoshi - **_pensando me gusta todo de ella su forma de hablar de ver las cosas de actuar el carácter _

**Aoshi -** se detiene solo grita **- porque...porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella**...

**Kenshin - Pensar en quien?????????**

Aoshi se cae al escuchar la voz de Kenshin atrás de el y se pone un poco rojo y luego trata de hacer como si nada.

**Kenshin - ????? Ahora si que no entiendo te encuentras bien se nota que as estado mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia toma te presto mi sombrilla.**

**Aoshi - ¬¬ no es eso tonto **

**Kenshin - oye todavía que soy amable y me dices tonto**

**Aoshi - pues si vienes sin hacer ruido y me sales como si nada que me quieres matar de un infarto o que onda.**

**Kenshin - pues estaba algo raro y gritabas porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella ¬¬ no te estarás fijando en Kaoru verdad.**

**Aoshi - que estas loco yo no ando pensando en ella ni en nadie **

**Kenshin - no se porque no me creo eso siempre as andado tras de Kaoru **

**Aoshi - eso no es cierto a mi no me interesa Kaoru porque nunca lo entiendes eres torpe**

**Kenshin - como no si siempre anda más a lado tuyo te prefiere más que a mí ¬¬ **

**Aoshi - pues para tu información señor celoso a mi me gusta tu prima y no Kaoru métetelo en la cabeza si es que te entra en ella**

**Kenshin - Oo que dijiste... escuche bien...**

**Aoshi -**_ pensando diablos que ando diciendo ¬¬ este tonto siempre hace que pierda el control de lo que digo_

**Kenshin - así que al fin caíste y con una que ni siquiera te pela**

Esas palabras resonaron mucho en la cabeza de Aoshi sabia que eran ciertas pero tenia que encontrar la forma de que ella se fijara en él o que por lo menos llegan a ser algo masque solo andar peleando...


End file.
